Thomas Hunt
Thomas Orson Hunt, also referred to as Professor Hunt, is a faculty member and professor at Hollywood University. He appears in a large majority of quests as a supporting character, sometimes antagonist, in Hollywood U. Personality and Characteristics In the quest The Tommies, it is revealed that his full name is Thomas Orson Hunt. Professor Hunt is seen as an unlikable, stubborn and strict person, though it is mentioned that he is friendlier towards his friends. There are rare occasions where he is seen complimenting his students, especially if they have demonstrate hard work and drive, but he often follows the compliments with snide remarks. He can be rather harsh to his students and likes to criticize them especially to the MC and members of their Entourage, despite the fact that they usually top his classes. He speaks in an arrogant and condescending manner most of the time, mentioning his achievements whenever he is given the opportunity to. However, most Hollywood U students idolise and respect him and so, many of them will go to great lengths to impress him. His reasons for being a "dream killer" are purely unselfish. These reasons are revealed on his third date with the player in Amour and are subtly touched upon throughout the game by members of the faculty. Hunt actually cares a lot about his students and his treatment of them is so they will be prepared for the harsh realities of the entertainment industry. Over the course of the game, Professor Hunt proves himself to be a better person than what people perceive of him. Appearance He has nicely groomed black hair, and appears in a tan suit and blue tie that is exclusive to his character. It cannot be bought from the store. He is described as an incredible attractive man in his 30's and his looks "have not diminished since his modelling days". He was ranked #33 of Starlet Magazine's annual Sexy 100. Character Relationships Your Character He appears to have some sort of vendetta against your Character but other characters often say that this is not actually the case. While he does treat your Character more harshly than he does any other student, he also gives you more attention and constructive criticism. He even shows up to some of your projects and makes compromises with your Character rather than immediately saying no. This means that he sees you Character as someone with potential. Your Character can date Professor Hunt in Amour and this will change dialogue in subsequent quests. His treatment of your Character will mostly be the same except for certain moments in quests where he will speak to you more affectionately than usual or casually hints at the relationship between him and your Character. Students He appears to generally dislike all of his students at Hollywood U, especially those who are unique or do things unconventionally (namely the MC's friends). This is because he believes they have the most potential. He had also demonstrated a particular dislike of Stunt people, believing that "they weren't real actors" until he actually sees them at work. He likes to push his students to their limits by giving them difficult tasks and assignments and forcing them to venture beyond their comfort zones. He keeps tabs on his former students keeps up-to-date on what they have accomplished. Priya Singh They are colleagues and close friends who share similar views and opinions. She is rumoured to be even more strict than he is but unlike Professor Hunt, she genuinely dislikes the students at Hollywood U and believes that Professor Hunt is "too soft" on them. In The Silver Circle, while the MC and Holly are eavesdropping, their past romantic relationship is brought to light. They had been dating for a while before she was hired at Hollywood University but because they "learnt the hard lesson of mixing career and romance", they break up. She is still in love with him, however, and regardless of the true nature of the MC's relationship with Professor Hunt, she is still noticeably jealous of his treatment of them. His happiest Christmas memory is of him and Priya watching an old movie on TV while sipping apple cider on his couch. She hopes that they will get back together someday. Marianne Delacroix They dated in the past and he describes Marianne Delacroix as the perfect woman. However, they break it off because there was "too much criticism" in their relationship. They remain good friends to this day and have a great working relationship. Yvonne He used to date an off-screen character named Yvonne in college, first mentioned in the date Date Auction. She was an exchange student from Spain and he was deeply in love with her. They planned to run away together before she had to return home but Hunt never shows up at their designated meeting spot because he couldn't risk jeopardising his career. She then marries her old boyfriend in Spain and starts a family. To this day, Hunt is still riddled with regret. Rachel He has a sister named Rachel. Not much is known about her. Fun Facts and Trivia *He attended high school in the 90's, revealed in In Vogue. *He has a overwhelming amount of famous contacts who he often invites to attend and judge competitions at the university. *In the quest Hollywood 101, Addison tells you that Thomas Hunt wrote, directed and starred in all of his own works. *He is also the youngest person to ever win the Best Director Award. *He owns a sports car. *When he was a child he used to make his siblings and cousins act out his original screenplays. He once made his oldest cousin cry because she didn't portray her character with the appropriate amount of ennui. *One of his favorite directors is Cam North and he loved the movie Prominence. *He likes to eats popcorn with jalapeño slices. *To earn money for college, he modelled underwear. He wears boxer briefs. Photos Hunt fullview.png|Hunt's Promo Image DinnerParty Promo.png|Promotional Image for Hunt's Date, Dinner Party Ad.png|Promotional Image for Hunt's Date, First Date Hunt date ad.png|Promotional Image for Hunt's Date, Drive Me Crazy Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults